Taanab/Leyendas
| clima = | gravedad = | terreno =*Campos *Agricultura *Canales | agua = | interes =*Plantaciones Hibridas de Arcon Multinode *Muelles de la Compañía Banthal *Casa capitular Jedi | fauna = | flora = | especies = | otrasespecies =*Humanos *Robas *Banthas *Staga *Nerfs | idioma =Básico Galáctico Estándar | poblacion =980 millones *89% Humanos *11% Otros | ciudades =Pandath The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook | imports =*Fertilizantes *Pesticidas *Piezas mecánicas | exports =Alimentos | afiliacion =*República Galáctica *Imperio Sith *Hermandad de la Oscuridad *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} Taanab era un planeta de verdes praderas ubicado en el sistema Taanab. Se usó principalmente para la agricultura y la granja. Su población se distinguía por tener un aire de formalidad. Taanab tuvo problemas con asaltos periódicos de piratas que provenían del planeta Norulac durante milenios antes de la Batalla de Taanab. Características El planeta Taanab del Borde Interior era un mundo que recibía abundante luz solar, tenía un clima templado, no presentaba mucha actividad tectónica y sus masas de tierra continental cubiertas de hierba siempre se encontraban cerca de serpenteantes franjas de agua. El planeta estaba cubierto de junglas verdes, pero no había vida animal en el momento de su colonización. Cerca del ecuador, los campos y las granjas industriales tenían forma de paneles hexagonal. Gran parte de su clima se optimizaba para producir abundante cosecha mediante el uso de satélites y espejos orbitales que controlaban el clima. thumb|left|150px|Una manada de [[staga de Ambria en los campos de Taanab.]] La fauna era importada, y algunos se volvieron salvajes. La población de animales se mantenía mediantes droides francotiradores, o en granjas y plantas de procesamiento de carne. La capital administrativa era Pandath. En Taanab invirtieron conglomerados agrícolas como Arcon Multinode Agricorp, Asociación de Restaurantes Tagge o Consumibles del Núcleo. La Compañía Banthal transportaba cargamentos a mundos pobres. El planeta era especialmente conocido por su filete de roba. Historia El planeta se descubrió por primera vez entre el 25.000 y el 20.000 ABY, en algún momento entre la Guerra Tionesa y la colonización del Corte. Durante la Gran Guerra Sith, se libró una batalla en Taanab durante la Cruzada Sagrada Krath, la cual fue ganada por los Sith. Más tarde fue colonizado en el 2.320 ABY, cuando Taanab era una vez un mundo cubierto de una gruesa e inhóspita jungla, similar a Felucia. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad capturo el planeta y lo usó como un puesto de avanzada. Eventualmente, la Orden Jedi estableció una casa capitular para el Cuerpo Agrícola en la ciudad capital de Pandath, y Taanab se convirtió en el cuartel general del Cuerpo Agrícola en el Borde Interior. thumb|left|200px|Un [[Piloto/Leyendas|piloto de la flota de Taanab (izquierda) y un adinerado patrón (derecha).]] Huff Darklighter contrató una vez a granjeros de Taanaba, así como de Bandomeer y Salliche para emplearlos en sus jardines hidropónicos de Tatooine. La Batalla de Taanab tomó lugar sobre sus cielos cinco meses antes de la Batalla de Yavin. En la batalla, Lando Calrissian derrotó el ataque de los piratas de Norulac contra los muelles de la Compañía Banthal. Taanab se unió a la Nueva República en algún momento antes del 7 DBY. Fue un bastión de la Nueva República durante la Campaña de Zsinj. El planeta fue atacado por las fuerzas Imperiales durante la Campaña de Thrawn. Durante el ataque, el Jedi Oscuro Joruus C'baoth tomó el control de [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Belicoso y usó los turbolásers de la nave para destruir una nave de la Nueva República en contra de las órdenes del Capitán Aban. Años más tarde, el Caballero Jedi Jaden Korr fue a Taanab para investigar las operaciones que los Discípulos de Ragnos estaban efectuando en un espaciopuerto. Jaden luchó contra un rancor mutante que los Discípulos intentaron liberar en un lugar poblado para poder saquear el área durante el caos. left|thumb|Un campo de denta en Taanab. Taanab se convirtió en un bastión de la Nueva República, y más tarde de la Alianza Galáctica, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y no fue atacado por los invasores. Nacido en Taanab, el veterano del Escuadrón Pícaro Wes Janson creó los Aces Amarillos de Taanab durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en honor a su planeta. En el 40 DBY, Ben Skywalker viajó a espacio de Taanab durante su búsqueda de Nave. En el 44 DBY, una flota real Hapana que transportaba refugiados de la Academia Jedi de Ossus se detuvo en algún momento por encima de Taanab. El Halcón Milenario dejó allí a la Reina Dragón II para unirse a la liberación de Coruscant. Detrás de escena En Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, Tales of the Jedi, en los juegos de PC Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, y Star Wars: Rebellion, el planeta es llamado erróneamente Tanaab. Además, en Star Wars Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 2, Taanab está mal escrito Taanad. Adicionalmente, Rebellion coloca erróneamente a Taanab en el sector Farfin, un error ortográfico del verdadero sector Farrfin, dentro de los Mundos del Núcleo. Durante el desarrollo Star Wars Galaxies los promotores parece que consideraron utilizar Taanab como uno de los planetas que podía ser explorado por los jugadores en el juego. Sin embargo, la creación del planeta se canceló por razones desconocidas, no obstante, algunos archivos del juego todavía contienen texturas y otros datos de Taanab. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Fly Casual'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Agrimundos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lugares de Taanab Categoría:Planetas terrestres